


Sword and Shield Drawings

by CharDaMa



Series: The Big Fan Art Book [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: It's what the title says. School's starting next week and I need to draw to relieve stress.If it's NSFW I'll put it in the chapter title and summary. I'll add more characters as I post.
Series: The Big Fan Art Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349608
Kudos: 16





	1. Raihan ft Piers

Doodles of our dragon eboy featuring Piers. I'm not sure if Raihan has a full head of dreads or not. Also sorry for the one in the middle, I couldn't get my book to be all the way flat on the scanner. 


	2. Raihan again

I like drawing him because I like drawing teeth and mouths a lot. Haha. I know he has a laid back character but I needed the practice. Not to mention he has dreads and Imma dread head too so I had too, ya know? 

Also I saw these cool glasses and earrings and drew him in it. I remade the earings tho because the real ones had a lot of detail. 

I'm thinking about making fanart of some pokemon fics, but I'm not sure. Oh well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @CharnelleMartin and on Insta: @Kharmarty


End file.
